The Baljeatles
singing Somebody Give Me A Grade. |season= 2 |broadcast= 68 |production = 214A |us= August 7, 2009 |international= |xd= July 25, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith= "Vanessassary Roughness" |story=Jon Colton Barry |writer= |storyboards= |ws= Piero Piluso Jon Colton Barry |directed= Robert F. Hughes }} Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet at a summer rock camp. Meanwhile after finding out that Stacy feels like a third wheel around her, Candace sets her up with Coltrane and the two start to get along. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create a baby army. Episode Summary .|right]] hear an ear-piercing noise (later revealed to be the "Fail Wail") from Baljeet's house and decide to investigate. Baljeet tells Phineas and Ferb that he signed up for a course called "Summer Rocks", believing it was a geology course. He believes he is doomed to failure due to his musical inability. After hearing how Baljeet had tried studying and reading books about rock-and-roll, Phineas tells him that rock-and-roll isn't about books or study. Phineas decides that he and Ferb should help Baljeet create a song that truly expresses his feelings. Meanwhile, Jeremy calls Candace and tells her that she and Stacy are invited to his friend, Coltrane's summer rock camp. Candace realizes that she wants Jeremy to call her by a nickname. Candace starts panicking that Jeremy doesn't care for her enough to make up a cute nickname for her. Stacy admits to feeling like a third wheel around Candace and Jeremy; however, this is soon resolved by her sudden romantic interest in Coltrane. Agent P is treated to a dramatic briefing from Major Monogram thanks to Carl's new film classes. Once arriving at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he is informed of Doofenshmirtz's evil scheme (while captured in a playpen in a diaper) to create an army of babies by attracting them with his heartbeat. Later at the Summer Rocks concert, Baljeet discovers that his class doesn't actually assign a letter grade and in his rage performs the punk rock song Somebody Give Me A Grade. Songs Somebody Give Me A Grade Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Sings in Somebody Give Me A Grade. 'Watcha doin'?' Not said. Perry's entrance to his lair Not shown where he enters, but the lair is made to look similar to a theatre. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda and Isabella are absent in this episode. *Candace doesn't try to bust her brothers in this episode. *Django makes a cameo in this episode. *This is one of the few times Phineas gets annoyed. *Phineas and Ferb do not build anything spectacular. *This is Coltrane's third appearance, and his only by name. *Even after Baljeet puts his guitar back in his case, it still appears to the right of him when Phineas gives him an A+ at rock. Continuity *Tree to Get Ready/Bowl-R-Ama Drama: Doofenshmirtz forms an army of babies, similar as he did with the army of pigeons and the army of robot penguins. *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together: When Doofenshmirtz is flying over the concert he says "Hey, is that the Baljeatles?", and the invention he happens to be strapped to also explodes into heart-shaped fireworks, just like what happens at the Love Händel Reunion Concert. *The Best Lazy Day Ever: Stacy and Coltrane's apparent dating relationship is part of the girls' subplot. *Leave the Busting to Us: The girl that appeared in the song "Leave the Busting to us" could be seen in the concert of the Baljeatles. *Comet Kermillian: One of the kids watching the mime Candace ran over is in the front row during the song Give Me a Grade. Also, one of the 2 GuyZ N the Parque members appear in a cameo while the Baljeatles sing Somebody Give Me A Grade. *Interview with a Platypus/It's About Time!: One of the singers that sang It's a Perfect Day and My Nemesis can be seen when Candace and Stacy are walking to Jeremy and Coltrane. *S'Winter: As Major Monogram is acting for Carl, at the start, the tune of the piano from Doofenshmirtz's trap is played, except faster. Allusions *The episode title is a reference to The Beatles . *Candace mentions Mickey Mouse's Legendary nemesis, the Cat Peg-Leg Pete. *The opening intro to Somebody Give Me A Grade has a striking resemblance to AC/DC's mega hit'' Back In Black'' . Throughout the song, there are further references to heavy metal, rock, and alternative songs. *Doofenshmirtz gives a reference to The Pied Piper of Hamelin when he used his pipe to get the children to follow him. *The Fail Wail may be a reference to Twitter's downtime message, which incorporates a Fail Whale. **It could have also been making fun of The Ghost Wail from Danny Phantom. *The last two girls in Jeremy's string of nicknamed people are "Momo" and "Minky." Minky Momo is a Japanese magical girl anime from the 1980s. *Baljeet throws his guitar to the ground in the same manner as bands in the 60's and 70's destroyed their instruments after the concert, except that Baljeet placed it carefully in its case. *Ferb's Union Jack t-shirt during the performance is in homage to his British origins. It may also be an homage to Def Leppard singer, Joe Elliot 's customary Union Jack tank top. It may also be a reference to the shirt which Paul Cook, drummer of The Sex Pistols, wore during the filming of "God Save The Queen ". *Ferb is seen twice when the limo pulls in. Once when guiding it, and then steping out of it. He looks to (where the guide Ferb was) his right, as if he noticed this. This gag is common in older cartoons. *One of the symbols, other than spirals, projected behind the Baljeatles as they play is the traditional capital A within a circle Anarchy sign, with a plus sign next to it, to make it a hardcore grade. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet